There are many different techniques for studying new subjects, such as languages, sciences and technology. Traditional studying techniques typically involve a student reading new materials, memorizing words of a new language or using new technology to learn its working. The student than answers some questions about the new materials, and his answers are checked and graded. The student would then go over incorrect answers and review the material anew. However, if a student lacks sufficient motivation to study the new materials, the traditional studying techniques often fail to encourage the students to continue studying and improve his knowledge and mastery of new materials. Fortunately, advances in computer technologies provide new methods for studying new subjects that may be more effective in motivating students to continue studying and improving their mastery of new materials.